harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Duelling Club
The Duelling Club was a club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, founded with the intention of teaching the students of Hogwarts how to duel should they find themselves in a hostile situation. It was founded by Gilderoy Lockhart in 1992, shortly after the revelation that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened once more. Thought the initial club was not much of a success, it was recreated in 1996 in response to a darker social climate. History First meeting The first meeting of the club was held on 17 December at eight o'clock in the evening in the Great Hall. It was led by Gilderoy Lockhart and Severus Snape. Lockhart and Snape opened the club with a demonstration of formal duelling, including the accepted combative position, though Snape was rather crude with his greeting. Snape easily overpowered Lockhart, hitting him with a Disarming Charm so powerful that it knocked Lockhart against the nearby wall. Presumably deciding that Snape was far too skillful for him, Lockhart barely covered his own ineptitude by lying that he let Snape did it and decided to let the students practise duelling on their own. The students were split into pairs (with Snape making sure neither Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, nor Hermione Granger were partnered with each other) and commanded to practise disarming. This, however, turned out to be a mistake, as the room quickly dissolved into chaos, and had to be broken up by the use of Finite Incantatem by Snape. Some results of the frenzied duelling included Harry and Draco Malfoy using far more malicious spells than the Disarming Charm, Ron's broken wand leaving Seamus Finnigan ashen-faced, and Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode reduced to physical combat. At this, Snape suggested teaching the students to block unfriendly spells would be prudent. Lockhart agreed, but, having no idea how to do it himself, failed to instruct Harry as to the proper way to do this. Nevertheless, Harry was paired with Draco once again, this time on their own. At Snape's instruction, Draco used the Snake Summons Spell and conjured a large, black snake. Having created the desired effect of scaring Harry, Snape moved to get rid of the snake, but Lockhart moved first, hitting the snake with Alarte Ascendare. However, this spell only lifted the snake a few feet into the air, enraging it further and causing it to make its way towards Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry, unaware of what he was doing, commanded the snake to stop in Parseltongue. Snape, becoming horrified at this new discovery, vanished the snake and ended the meeting. Further meetings Presumably, the club was disbanded when Lockhart lost his memory and was removed as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. The Club was, though, reinstated by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore in 1996 as a precaution when Lord Voldemort had been officially announced at large once again. Each house, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor had their own head of duelling club member who acted as a leader and would arrange practice duels. Each house also had their own personal duelling area from which students of all houses could go to duel. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) Legacy Following the first meeting of the club, the student body, as well as Harry himself, became aware of Harry's status as a Parselmouth. This alienated the student body, causing a large portion of them to believe that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin and was setting the monster in the Chamber of Secrets on Muggle-borns. This opinion only changed when Hermione Granger, known to be a good friend of Harry's, was attacked as well. Harry's knowledge of Pareseltongue would later serve him in combating the true heir of Slytherin and, much later, opening Salazar Slytherin's Locket. Both the Disarming Charm and the knowledge of formal duelling helped Harry to survive against Lord Voldemort in a duel the two would have over two years later, and those same skills would help him face Voldemort again, for the final time, during Voldemort's Last Stand. Known members Gryffindor *Alicia Spinnet (1992–1993 school year) *Angelina Johnson (1992–1993 school year) *Angus Matlock (1996-1997 school year) *Edward (1992-1993 school year) *Emily (1992-1993 school year) *Fred Weasley (1992-1993 school year) *George Weasley (1992-1993 school year) *Harry Potter (1992-1993 school year; 1996-1997 school year) *Hermione Granger (1992-1993 school year; 1996-1997 school year) *Katie Bell (1992–1993 school year) *Lee Jordan (1992-1993 school year) *Neil Randall (1996-1997 school year) *Neville Longbottom (1992-1993 school year) *Oliver Wood (1992-1993 school year) *Romilda Vane (1996-1997 school year) *Ronald Weasley (1992-1993 school year; 1996-1997 school year) *Seamus Finnigan (1992-1993 school year) *Stewart (1992-1993 school year) Hufflepuff *Anthony Otterburn (1996-1997 school year) *Ernie Macmillan (1992-1993 school year) *Hannah Abbott (1992-1993 school year) *Heather (1992-1993 school year) *Hufflepuff Duelling Club Captain (1996-1997 school year) *Justin Finch-Fletchley (1992-1993 school year) *Karl Limpley (1996-1997 school year) *Kouta Ohnishi (1996-1997 school year) *Rhonda Fladbury (1996-1997 school year) *Susan Bones (1992-1993 school year) Ravenclaw *Alannis (1996-1997 school year) *Andrew (1992-1993 school year) *Helen Dawlish (1996-1997 school year) *Rebecca (1992-1993 school year) *Shoma Ichikawa (1996-1997 school year) *Trevor Birch (1996-1997 school year) Slytherin *Bridget (1992-1993 school year) *Draco Malfoy (1992-1993 school year; 1996-1997 school year) *Fergus Cowley (1996-1997 school year) *Irfan Mustaq (1996-1997 school year) *Maynard Hatton (1996-1997 school year) *Millicent Bulstrode (1992-1993 school year) *Peter (1992-1993 school year) *Rachel (1992-1993 school year) *Roy (1992-1993 school year) *Slytherin Duelling Club Captain (1996-1997 school year) See also * Duelling Trophy * Duel Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references Category:Duelling Clubs